


share stories of hidden sunlight

by orbitingUta (konodykeda)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Korean Mythology, loosely inspired by the saint young men anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konodykeda/pseuds/orbitingUta
Summary: minor goddesses try to make ends meet in modern Korean society





	share stories of hidden sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh this is my first work for this fandom or any kpop band so please handle it with care

Trying her best to ignore the storm pouring outside her window, Haseul stared at her phone intently.

She knew, in the rather large rational corner of her mind, that it wouldn't make a difference whether she were to cradle her phone in her hands or leave it in the bathroom.

The girls would call her when they did.

If they did. 

Shaking off the negative thoughts, Haseul texted their group chat. She was proactive. If they didn't come to her she could always ask them. They were her friends after all. 

_Jo Haseul is typing..._

 

* * *

 

Haseul glared at the dark clouds gathering near her apartment block, as if mocking her for even daring to ignore them. What good of a goddess - even if a minor one - she was if her own domain disrespected her so. 

Heejin had it easy. All she had to do was stay near her place and shine a rainbow at the divide between Haseul's apartment and the rest of the district. Hyunjin got to feed all the cute stray cats she met. There's nothing to be said about Vivi's free 24/7 internet connection regardless of location.

At least Yeojin understood her pain. The younger goddess was as disturbed by her frogs as Haseul was of the rain and birds following her around her whole life.

But the acknowledgement of shared sentiment wasnt enough to calm Haseul's heart. This would be the fifth time this month that she got excluded from friendly activities because of things she couldn't control. 

How dare they. Haseul worked so hard to make sure everyone was comfortable and happy. That their needs were met. She bought them snacks when asked for it. She fluffed their pillows till they became full of real feathers. She did all that and they still dared to shut her out. Who did they think she was? Did she look like freaking Olivia to them?

A loud thunder broke her off her thoughts and Haseul flinched when she realized a lightning bolt had struck and caused a major blackout in her neighborhood. 

Retreating to her bed, she pulled on the covers. It seemed silly now, her little temper tantrum. Haseul just really wanted to swim at Choerry's new house pool too...

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think!!


End file.
